


Motherhood

by RattyCatty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Motherhood, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RattyCatty/pseuds/RattyCatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are married and have a small child as well as Henry. Emma has trouble with some aspects of motherhood. Based on a prompt from the imagineyourotp Tumblr. Silly, super domestic, fluffy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on the imagineyourotp blog and when I thought about it, I just had to write it.
> 
> "Imagine your OTP having a little bouncing baby boy where Person B is changing his diapers and Person A cooking supper in the kitchen when A hears a shout/scream upstairs and runs up and seeing that their baby accidentally peed on B's shirt,which was apparently white and now turning yellow."
> 
> Emma and Regina are married and have just had another child. Emma's struggling to help raise it, having no prior experience, while Regina is a pro. Just a bit of fluffy silliness.
> 
> By the way, I know nothing about cooking or nappy-changing. I hope that doesn't affect this too much. I tried, ok?
> 
> I can't take credit for the plot of this oneshot, but I hope you enjoy this anyway.

Regina nudged the contents of the pan with the wooden spatula, inhaling the scent of frying vegetables and seasoned meat. Satisfied with the cooking, she turned the hob off and moved the pan to another ring on the cooker to allow it to cool. She removed her apron and glanced into the living room where Henry sat, reading a comic book.

At that moment, an anguished yell drifted down the stairs. The brunette's head shot up, and she instantly feared the worst. She sprinted up the stairs to see what had disturbed her wife.

She found the blonde in the bright coloured nursery, wringing her hands as the tiny, wriggly child on the changing mat in front of her gurgled.

"Emma?" the Mayor asked worriedly from the door. Sculpted eyebrows were tilted upwards in fear, and she didn't dare to approach, afraid of what she might find. It would be just her luck for something to go horribly wrong now that she had a good life with a loving family.

"Regina! He peed on me," Emma whined, turning to reveal a yellow stain on her once-white tank top.

Relief flooded through the brunette as she realised nothing terrible had happened to her wife or her baby son, and she couldn't help the wide smirk that spread across her face at the scene in front of her.

"It's not funny, 'Gina," the Sheriff moaned, pouting like a child.

"Right," Regina agreed, still smirking. She strode over to the changing mat where her displeased wife stood. "Here. Let me do it."

Emma hastily pushed the pile of nappy-changing things over to her wife, eager to not have to do it herself; she really wasn't cut out for this whole mother thing.

She watched in amazement as her lover easily changed the little boy's nappy in record time. Her mouth was agape when Regina turned back round to face her, cradling their now-clean son and smiling smugly.

"How'd you do that?" the blonde asked, staring at the giggling baby in her wife's arms.

"Years of practice, dear. I've done this all before, remember?" Regina explained, her smile now kind and sympathetic. Honestly, she found Emma's reaction quite endearing.

The Sheriff felt a pang of guilt in her stomach - she still felt bad about abandoning Henry at such a young age, even if it had been for his good. Before the guilt had time to set in and send her swirling downwards, Regina leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Dinner's almost ready. I suggest you change your shirt, Sheriff," she breathed, smiling softly, before heading downstairs with the child on her hip.


End file.
